


Handsome Young Jedi in Training

by AU_Writer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, flirty Ezra, hot Ezra, lightsaber dual, sweaty Ezra, well-toned Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Writer/pseuds/AU_Writer
Summary: A suggestion from Sabine leads to what should have been an embarrassing situation for Ezra, instead it works to his benefit to gain the attention of a few cute girls in the rebellion.





	Handsome Young Jedi in Training

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly for myself...I don't know what it is, but sweaty Ezra showing off those slender, well-toned muscles is just something I can't resist. Kanan's cool too, but I think this is more suiting for Ezra.

Ezra was used to training hard now, in fact he quite enjoyed it now. When he first joined the team, he hated working for countless hours until he was tired and sweaty and smelled worse than an orphan teenager running around on the streets. Now? Now, he felt…good. Whenever he worked till he was exhausted beyond reason and smelled worse than Zeb, he felt like he’d done something, like he’d accomplished something other than sitting on his butt just passing time.

Today, he and Kanan had sparred over and over and over again for hours. Since before the sun rose that morning till the heat of the day, they had sparred endlessly. Kanan wanted them both to try different techniques, to fight with each of the seven forms, change between offensive and defensive strategies… Experience was one of the best means of becoming a skilled warrior, and sparring was a safer way to gain experience than by looking for a fight with the Empire.

To make things interesting, Sabine had suggested that whoever lost would have to do 100 push-ups in the middle of the rebel base…in their underwear. Neither of the two were self-conscious about their bodies. Back on Kaller, Kanan had fought in his underwear. He didn’t even get completely dressed until the crew was completely out of harm’s way! Ezra could sense that Hera was trying not to look then, but no one could deny that Kanan had a very nicely toned, muscular body. They both agreed to Sabine’s proposal, Hera was shaking her head when they agreed…although Ezra had a feeling she was hoping Ezra would somehow beat Kanan. Zeb was definitely hoping that Ezra would lose, though the joke would be on him because Ezra would proudly show off his strength in front of everyone in the rebellion, even in his underwear!

It was clear to see that Ezra was on the losing end of the deal. Kanan beat him with some of the more traditional forms such as Shii-Cho, Makashi, Niman, and it was an exceptionally cruel defeat when Kanan used Soresu, the form Kanan’s master had been most fond of. Ezra proved better with Ataru which fueled off of his ability to move and jump around with exceptional agility. He was also able to best Kanan when using form Shien/Djem So, Ezra also won when using Juyo/Vaapad, a form neither he nor Kanan knew much of as it was a form not taught to many due to its tendency to lean toward the dark side.

A few minutes after they finished their sparring lesson, Ezra was walking off the Ghost in nothing but his standard-issue black boxers. He made his way to the center of the rebel base, ignoring the confused and few amazed looks that he received along the way. As he started to do the push-ups, he realized that several people were walking by and staring. He shook his head and chuckled, Zeb had probably told everyone on the base to come here.

It seemed that everyone was impressed with how quickly Ezra was flying through the push-ups, managing to continue at a constant pace without slowing down. He was sweating rather profusely, but hardly noticed as he was going over the seven forms in his head, rather than focusing on the gathering crowd.

“Form 1, Shii-Cho. The first form of Jedi fighting, used before the Jedi had lightsaber, when they used metal blades. Focuses on disarming an opponent without harming them and consists of wide, sweeping motions. Generally the most preferred form to use against, non-lightsaber wielding opponents. It is also known as ‘The Way of The Sarlacc’.” Ezra suddenly sensed an overwhelming wave of attraction. He traced it’s source to a few pilots around his age who had made their way to the front of the gathering crown to see what all the commotion was about…apparently they found him attractive. He grinned at the thought of possible getting to know them a little better, especially since they were definitely not lacking a decent appearance themselves.

“Form 2, Makashi. Developed after the transition from swords to lightsabers, and originally used against other lightsaber-wielding opponents. Comprised of simple footwork and focuses on preventing disarmament. Often considered the most elegant form of the seven forms and also known as ‘The Way of The Ysalamiri’.” He noticed Zeb out of the corner of his eye, laughing so hard he was probably crying and about to collapse into the floor. Ezra just rolled his eyes and continued.

“Form 3, Soresu. Developed to defend against blaster and characterized by tight, efficient moves that defend the Jedi’s body by using the lightsaber as a sort of shield. Form 3 is an important reflection of the Jedi philosophy due to it emphasizing calmness and non-aggression. A Jedi must center themselves in the force using this form to successfully anticipate and block enemy attacks. Often called ‘The Way of The Mynock’.” Ezra was panting rather heavily and his sweat was causing his hair to uncomfortably stick to his forehead, but he was still going at the same constant pace.

“Form 4, Ataru. An aggressive, acrobatic form where the wielder channels the force to achieve high-speed movements, impossible leaps, and deadly strikes all appearing as a wild rush of movement. One of the most difficult and dangerous forms to master and also referred to as ‘The Way of The Hawk-Bat’.” Ezra knew he had reached a hundred push-ups by now, but he wanted to get through the last three forms and show off to wipe the smug grin on Zeb’s face.

“Form 5, Shien/Djem So. Developed out of form 3, but more offensive. Shien focuses on deflecting primarily blaster attacks back at the enemy while protecting the wielder. Djem So applies the same principle as Shien except it is used primarily against lightsabers rather than blasters. Both variants of form 5 are often referred to as ‘The Way of The Krayt Dragon’.” Ezra could feel the confusion of Sabine and Zeb, at first they had thought they had lost count. Now they were wondering if he had because there was no way he hadn’t reached a hundred yet.

“Form 6, Niman. Focuses on using force techniques during lightsaber combat. Primary form for Jedi wielding two lightsabers. Often viewed as inferior to the other forms due to the lack of training required to master it. Also known as ‘The Way of The Rancor’.” Ezra turned his head slightly to glance over at Zeb and wink at him. Now Zeb knew Ezra was showing off, he didn’t seem to like it either. Zeb had expected Ezra to be the one embarrassed, but Ezra was making it look like he was enjoying the attention, and to a degree, he was.

“Form 7, Juyo/Vaapad. Most difficult of lightsaber forms both physically and emotionally. Rather than ridding themselves of emotions, Jedi channel their emotions into the form usually attacking with chaotic, furious, and unpredictable moves to catch their opponents off guard. Juyo is more commonly used by Sith while Jedi use the variant of Juyo, Vaapad, developed by Master Mace Windu during the Clone Wars. Few were allowed to practice Juyo due to the belief that it drew the wielder closer to the dark side. Another name for it is ‘The Way of The Vornskr’.” Ezra slowly rose to his feet, knowing that rising quickly when one’s head had been down for too long could cause him to black out. Once standing, he proudly walked back to the Ghost, winking at the pilot girls as he passed them. He smiled as he could have sworn he heard their hearts stop for a second.

Back on the Ghost, Ezra grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. He rarely took showers, even on the Ghost, as when you had a limited water supply you generally preferred to drink it rather than bathe in it, but he needed it. A week without a shower and then today? Yup, he was definitely taking a shower. When he got out of the shower, he joined the others in the lounge.

“I didn’t think you would actually go through with it.” Sabine stated when she saw him enter.

“Really? I mean, I’m a Jedi. I need to keep my word right? Or was all that talk about Jedi being noble just a bunch of fairytales?” Ezra quipped. His hair was still a little damp from the shower which made it look even darker than it usually did.

“I didn’t think you were that bold, I figured you would do it, but I also thought that you would find some way around doing it out in the open.” Kanan confessed, Ezra just shrugged.

“You tend not to get to self-conscious of your body on the streets…well, unless you look like you were used as a punching bag, then you want to be careful of what people see or else they’ll use you as a punching bag too.” Ezra explained. “Never really bothered me though, I’ve always been too fast for anyone to catch me on the streets. Plus, now that I’ve been training as a Jedi you can tell that I’ve gone from wiry and lean to slender and well-toned, at least that’s what those pilot girls seemed to notice.” Ezra added with a smug grin.

“Since when did you start flirting with other girls?” Sabine outed in fake jealousy.

“Let’s see…either when my body started filling out, when we joined the larger portion of the rebellion, when I got the scar on my cheek…should I go on?” Ezra chuckled as he waltzed out of the lounge. Kanan just smacked his forehead with his palm and Hera shook her head. What were they ever going to do with him?


End file.
